


Freak

by the_great_valey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_valey/pseuds/the_great_valey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tentò con tutto sè stesso di mantenere una facciata coraggiosa ed indifferente, ma fallì miseramente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak

Un MOSTRO scribacchiato velocemente su uno zigomo affilato; occhi a mandorla umidi di lacrime e labbra tremanti: questo fu il deprecabile stato in cui trovai il mio fratello di otto anni un giorno di tante primavere or sono.  
Sherlock tentò con tutto sè stesso di mantenere una facciata coraggiosa ed indifferente, ma fallì miseramente.  
Sapevo che, nel precario stato mentale in cui si ritrovava mio fratello, qualsiasi parola di conforto avessi potuto offrirgli sarebbe stata inutile, se non accolta con sdegno ed offesa. Ciò nonostante il mio piccolo fratellino era stato ferito e, anche se neppure allora l’avrebbe mai ammesso, aveva bisogno di me per star meglio.  
Perciò feci l’unica cosa che avrei potuto fare.  
Ben sapendo che ciò che stavo per dire mi avrebbe fatto guadagnare un commento assai caustuco e dispettoso, ingoiai il mio orgoglio e chiesi a Sherlock:  
\- Ti va una mug cake? -  
Lui sbuffò, storse il naso ed insolentemente rispose:  
\- Stai già abbandonando la dieta, Mycroft? -  
Ignorando il suo commento andai in cucina e mi misi a prearare i nostri dolcetti al cioccolato; ciò spinse Sherlock all’azione: in pochi secondi fu dietro di me, sbraitando ordini e correggendo ogni mio singolo movimento.  
Solo quando le nostre tazze furono nel microonde mi girai, fronteggiandolo.  
Sherlock era eccitato, le guance arrossate e i suoi occhi non più lucidi, ma accesi dalla gioia di avermi insegnato ancora una volta qualcosa.  
\- Stai bene? - chiesi all’improvviso, incrociando le dita e sperando di aver scelto il momento giusto e le parole giuste.  
\- Sociopatico, ricordi? - rispose alzando le spalle.  
\- Stupidate, Sherlock e lo sappiamo bene entrambi. -  
Mise il broncio, ma persino un cieco avrebbe visto che era vicino ad arrendersi.  
Gli accarezzai una guancia e con il pollice tentai in vano di cancellare quella parola offensiva dalla sua pelle.  
\- Chiunque ti abbia fatto questo la pagherà cara. -  
\- Non... No. No, lascia perdere. - fu il suo sussuro soffocato.  
Avvertendo che Sherlock era ancora una volta vicino alle lacrime, lasciai che la mia mano scivolasse dalla sua guancia alla sua nuca. Solo una piccola spinta di incoraggiamento e la sua fronte si posò sul mio sterno e il piccolo Sherlock, per quanto si da quella tenera età fosse già forte e coraggioso, crollò. Mi abbracciò stretto e pianse forte sulla mia spalla.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, piccolo mio - lo rassicurai, mossò da tale dimostrazione di vulnerabilità - Ti proteggerò io. -  
Mentre facevo passare le dita fra i suoi ricci disordinati mi ripromisi che nessuno avrebbe più sfiorato il mio fratellino nepure con un dito.  
Se solo avessi potuto sapere che Jim Moriarty avrebbe fatto ben peggio che scrivere offese sulle guance del piccolo Sherlock...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Freak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239089) by [the_great_valey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_valey/pseuds/the_great_valey)




End file.
